Amor de niños:
by princessoftherock
Summary: Sucrette y Lys se quisieron desde pequeños pero no se dieron cuenta. Su se va a Italia, 5 años despues ella vuelve ¿ se reconoceran ? ¿ su amor habra perdurado o solo era una ilusion?
1. Chapter 1

Su Pv:

Hoy era el dia que volvia a Francia despues de 5 años de no estar aqui , aun recuerdo cuando me fui

_FlashBack:_

_Estaba en el aeropuerto, mientras que Lysandro me abrazaba_

_- No quiero que te vayas - me dijo triste_

_- Yo tampoco, pero tengo que hacerlo - le dije mientras lo volvia a abrazar_

_- Prometeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi_ - me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

- Eso nunca - le dije y lo volvi a abrazar, para irme con mis padres a Italia - Sonrei cuando recorde eso, me agarre el collar que Lysandro me habia regalado y lo aprete junto a mi corazon, volvere a ver a mi mejor amigo despues de 5 años, y eso me ponia muy contenta, yo no me olvide de Lys, espero que el haya hecho lo mismo

¿ Que les parece ? se que es corto pero es como un prologo


	2. Chapter 2

Su pv:

- Señorita, abrochese el cinturon - escuche como una azafata me lo pedia, yo me abroche el cinturon y porfin llegue a Francia, cuando llegue al aeropuerto busque mi maleta y sali del aeropuerto, mis padres no querian que vuelva sola, pero mi tia Agatha los convencio, ellos sabian que podrian confiar en mi, sali del aeropuerto y fui a mi casa, estaba feliz de volver aqui, en especial de volver a ver a Lys, cuando llegue a mi casa le pague al taxista y entre, fui directamente a mi cuarto, a acostarme unas horas. Me desperte cuando sono el despertador y me levante de la cama para bañarme. Abri la maleta y elegi la ropa que hoy me pondria y me fui a dar un baño, cuando sali agarre mi notebook y me conecte con mi tia

- Hola Su - me dijo mi tia cuando acepto mi web Cam

- Hola Tia ¿ Como estas ? - le pregunte

- Bien y tu ? - le dije

- Bien, ahora justo estoy esperando que tu madre salga del baño para salir - mi madre no le gusto que me viniera sola a Francia, era su bebe, me fije la hora y supe que tenia que cortar

- Mandale besos- le dije - Te tengo que cortar tengo que llevar los papeles para entrar a la escuela

- Esta bien, tus besos seran dados- ella cerro el video-chat, y yo me vesti, peine y agarre los papeles para ir a la escuela. Tenia la suerte de que la escuela estaba cerca de mi casa, asi que llegaria rapido, cuando llegue a la escuela vi una pareja en la entrada, estaba pasando al lado de ellos cuando escuche que la chica de pelo largo y blanco que me hizo recordar a mi Lys menciono su nombre y supe que era el hermano de Lys

Rosa Pv:

- tenemos que convencer a Lys que venga con nosotros de alguna forma para su fiesta sorpresa - le dije triste

- Si lo se, pero el no quiere fiesta, solo quiere algo que es imposible de conseguir - Leight e dijo triste

- Leight por favor- mi suplica fue interrumpida

- Leight - nos dimos vuelta y era una chica alta, de pelo largo y oscuro, con unos ojos violeta y una sonrisa en su rostro, yo la mire con odio en especial cuando, Leight tambien le sonrio y la abrazo

- No puedo creer que estes aqui - le dijo feliz - Pero cuando volviste ?- ella le estaba por contestar, cuando hize que toci. Leight me sonrio, Su - ella lo miro - Te presento a mi hermosa novia - me dio un beso en el cachete y yo le sonrei- Rosa , ella es Sucrette, la mejor amiga de Lys- ella me sonrio y yo hize lo mismo

- Mucho gusto Rosa, me pueden decir donde esta la sala de delegados ?-

- Yo te acompaño - le dije- De paso necesitaria tu ayuda- Sabia que ella me ayudaria a convencer a Lys.

¿ Que les parece ?


	3. Chapter 3

Su pv:

Rosa fue muy amable conmigo y me mostro todo el instituto. pero me di cuenta que todavia seguia celosa del abrazo que me di con Leight

- y de donde se conocen con Lys ? - me pregunto mientras saliamos de la sala de delegados

- Nos conocemos desde los 6 años - le dije, Rosa no se acuerda de mi y eso que soliamos ser amigas

- Que raro yo los conozco de esa edad y no me acuerdo de ti - dijo pensativa, entonces levanto la ceja y me agarro mi collar - Suky - yo asenti la cabeza y ella me abrazo - No puedo creer que estas aqui ¿ Cuando volviste ?

- Volvi hoy- ella empezo a aplaudir

- Eso es perfecto, me tienes que ayudar -

- En que ? - Rosa me sonrio y me llevo hasta el patio, mientras me contaba su idea , en eso vi a Lys escribiendo en un cuaderno

- Yo me encargare de ayudarte - le dije y fui a buscar a Lys, que estaba sentado en una banca escribiendo

- Hola Lys - el levanto la mirada

- Puedo ayudarle señorita ? - me dijo, no me reconocio

- Que mala memoria - le dije

- Perdoneme pero no la conozco para que me tutee - yo rodee mis ojos

- Aunque te diga Lo nuestro es de verdad, Lo nuestro es es eterno- dije el abrio los ojos

- Una amistad que no se borra con el tiempo - Cuando termino de decir eso, se levanto de la banca, sabia que lo habia sorprendido, entonces me acerque a el y lo abraze, el me devolvio el abrazo - Te extrañe - me dijo susurrando

- Yo tambien - me separe de el y le sonrei

- Cuando volviste ? - me pregunto mientras me agarraba de la mano y me besaba el dorso

- Hoy - le dije y tocaron la campana - Vamos- le agarre del brazo y el me guio a la primera clase que la compartiamos, cuando entramos al salon yo me sente a su lado en la ultima mesa y entro el profesor

- Muy bien alumnos, antes de empezar, demosle la bienvenida a 2 compañeras- dijo el profesor - La señorita Sucrette Abacci - en eso se abrio la puerta - y la señorita Nina Sanchez - entro una chica vestida de Lolita y mira directamente a Lysandro, pero frunce el ceño cuando me ve que estaba sentado a su lado y aun tenia mi mano en su brazo

Nina pv:

¿ Porque esa chica tiene agarrando el brazo a mi Lys ? ¿ Quien se cree que es? Seguramente Lys debe estar molesto, pero yo lo voy a salvar de esa chica. Porque es mi Lysandro y nadie tiene derecho a tocarlo mas que yo

¿ Que les parece ? Aparecio Nina


	4. Chapter 4

Lysandro pv:

Me di cuenta que Su estuvo desconcentrada en la clase, porque Nina no dejaba de mirarla y esa la ponia nerviosa, cuando terminaron las clases todos se fueron y Nina se me acerco

- Lysandro - dijo y me abrazo, cuando empujo a Su, yo me la quite sutilmente - ¿ Como estas ?- pregunto ignorando a Sucrette

- Bien - le dije molesto - Nina te presento, Sucrette mi mejor amiga - bese su cachete - Su ella es Nina una fan

- Hola - dijieron al mismo tiempo

- y de donde conoces a Lysandro ? - le pregunto Nina agarrandome del brazo

- Desde que somos chicos - dijo Su con una sonrisa - y ustedes ?

- Lo conoci en un concierto y desde ahi nos llevamos bien - dijo feliz mientras me volvia agarrar del brazo alejandome de Sucrette, yo saque mi brazo y sali del salon

Su pv:

Sin duda esta chica era bastante extraña , cuando se fue Lys no me dejo salir

- Si piensas que me quitaras a Lysandro estas muy equivocada - dijo en un tono amenzante

- No me dijo que era tu novio - le dije

- No lo es. pero sera mas adelante - dijo

- Entonces no digas que alguien te quiere quitar a alguien que no tenes - le dije y sali del salon , Lys me estaba esperando, yo me agarre de su brazo y salimos

- Perdon por lo de hace rato -

- No tienes que pedir perdon, un chico guapo como tu es obvio que tiene admiradoras - cuando le dije guapo se puso colorado

- Es mi fan N 1 -

- Te equivocas - le dije- tu fan N 1 soy yo

- Tu no eres mi fan - me dijo - tu eres mi musa

- Eso no te creo -

- Te lo juro - dijo Lys- desde hace tiempo que no tengo inspiracion para musica romantica - me dijo sonrojado yo le sonrei y bese su cachete

Nina pv:

Cuando sali del salon segui a Lys con la tal Su, vi que estaban hablando y despues beso su cachete , si ella cree que me lo quitara se equivoca , Lys es mio y yo se que el me quiere, solo que no se dio cuenta


	5. Chapter 5

Su pv:

Lysandro y yo fuimos al patio a sentarnos en la banco que habia en el patio

- Falta poco para tu cumpleaños - le dije a Lys con una sonrisa

- Si lo se - dijo mientras me devolvia la sonrisa

- ¿ Que quieres que te regale ? - le pregunte

- Mientras que ese dia estes conmigo es suficiente - dijo apenado sonreí cuando Lys dijo eso

- Estas bien - le dije - ese dia tu y yo pasaremos el dia untos le dije con una sonrisa, Ahora solo tenia que avisarle a Rosalya para que pueda seguir con la fiesta sorpresa, sabia que aunque no le guste a Lys le encantan las firstas sorpresas aparte aprovecharia y pasaria tiempo con el

Lys pv:

Me alegre cuando supe que Su se acordo de mi cumpleaños , eso significa que le interesa lo que me pasa

- A hora que recuerdo - dijo Su con una sonrisa - Nina dijo que era tu fan ¿ Tienes una banda ? Su es igual que yo, es muy olvidadiza

- Si , tengo una banda - le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿ Cuando tocan ? ¿ Puedo ir a verlos ? - pregunto emocionada

- No somos muy conocidos, pero si quieres ir practicamos en el zotano de aqui después que terminen las clases

- ¡ Genial ! quiero ir a verlos - dijo y empezo a batir sus pestañas para convencerme

- Esta bien - dije y ella me abrazo felizmente, en eso toco la campana yo la acompañe a la siguiente clase y yo me fui a la mia

Su pv:

Cuando llegue a la clase vi que Rosalya y Castiel creo que era su nombre estaban hablando de la fiesta sorpresa de Lys

- Lo convenci - le dije cuando llegue ante ellos

- Enserio ? - dijo Roa feliz, yo asenti la cabeza, entonces me abrazo fuertemente - Sabia que eras la unica que podia convencer a Lys

- Si ese dia saldremos los dos juntos, hasta que me mandes mensajes que es hora y lo llevare hasta el lugar

- Como pudste convencerlo, si eres una tabla de planchar ? - dijo Castiel

- Para que lo sepas - Dijo Rosa - Sucrette es la mejor amiga de Lys y es la unica que lo puede convencer de lo que sea

- Asi que tu eres la famosa Sucrette - dijo Castiel

- Famosa ? - pregunte sin entender

- Yo me entiendo - dijo Castiel, en eso toco la campana y todos los alumnos entraron, yo me sente con Rosa y seguimos hablando sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lys

Lys pv:

Cuando entre a mi salon me sente atras de todo y espere que la clase empezara

- Hola Lys - escuche la voz de Nina y se sento a mi lado

- Hola - le dije

- ¿ Donde esta tu amiguita ? - dijo un poco molesta

- En su clase - le dije, Nina apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro - Nina no quiero ser Descortes pero no me gusta que apoyen la cabeza en mi hombro - ella me miro molesta, en eso toco la campana y todos los alumnos empezaron a llegar eso hizo que Nina se alejara de mi y eso me puso feliz, siempre fui amble con Nina pero me molesta como trata a Su y aunque me cueste admitirlo ella es mi punto debil


	6. Chapter 6

Nina pv:

Me di cuenta que cuando le dije a Lys " tu amiguita " se enojo bastante conmigo, al principio me enoje pero despues me di cuenta que solo es eso para el su amiga y no me tengo que poner celosa de ella. Cuando la clase termino fui al patio y la vi que estaba escuchando leyendo un libro yo me acerque a ella

- Hola -

- Hola - ella me dijo

- Necesitaba que me perdones - ella me miro sorprendida - te trate mal porque pense que seria competenia para mi y mi amor con Lysandro pero ahora veo que solo eres una amiga para el y no eres nada mas , asi que te pido perdon - ella me miro sorprendida y le sonrei para darme vuelta e irme al ser amiga de Lysandro supe que me perdonaria y me ayudaria con Lys

Su pv:

Estaba tranquila disfrutando en el patio, pero eso cambio cuando aparecio Nina y empezo a decirme tonterias. Despues que se fue Nina estaba sorprendida por todo lo que me dijo Solo eres una amiga, Solo eres una amiga - Era lo que me rodeaba en la cabeza sin darme cuenta una lagrima silenciosa corrio por mi mejilla

- ¿ Estas bien ? - levante la vista y vi a Castiel el mejor amigo de Lys

- Si - le dije

- Entonces lloras por nada - dice mientras me limpia otra lagrima que resbalo por mi mejilla sin darme cuenta - Se que no somos amigos, pero creo que es bueno hablar con alguien cuando estamos tristes

- Se trata de Nina - le dije el miro preocupado y yo le conte lo que paso

- No le hagas caso , ella es una idiota al pensar que solo eres una amiga para Lysandro - dijo, yo lo mire y el puso la cara de No Debi Decir Eso, se paro de donde estaba sentado y se fue, sera verdad lo que dijo Catiel que soy mas que una amiga para Lys, no eso no debe ser cierto ¿ o si ?, sin duda estaba confundida por lo que me dijo Nina, la confesion de Castiel y mis sentimientos por Lysandro, yo me levante de donde estaba sentada y fui a buscar a Castiel tendria que hablar con el para que me explique lo que me dijo

¿ Que les parece ?


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel pv:

No debi decir eso, No debi decir eso - me retaba a mi mismo mientras caminaba para ir al zotano , pero la habia visto tan triste despues de lo que le dijo Nina que sin querer se me escapo, aunque era la verdad aunque hayan pasado 5 años Lysandro sigue enamorado de esa niña, pero nunca se lo dijo por miedo y el estaba tan triste cuando se fue que no escribio una cancion por mas de un mes, hasta que despues cuando volvio a escribir canciones hizo tipo eroticas porque era la unica forma de no pensar en ella y por lo que veo mi amigo sigue enamorado al igual que ella, sin duda tenia que darle un cierto empujoncito para que esten juntos, cuando llegue al zotano agarre mi guitarra y empeze a tocar , en eso escucho que alguien baja, levanto la vista y veo que es la amiga de Lysandro creo que su nombre era Sucrette

- ¿ Que haces aqui ? - le pregunte enojado

- Tengo que hablar con vos y Lysandro me habia invitado a verlos tocar - si sin duda esta niña tenia y tiene el corazon de Lys en sus manos

- De que quieres hablar ? - no se para que preguntaba si ya sabia lo que queria saber

- De lo que me dijiste ¿ es verdad ? - me pregunto y se acerco hasta donde estaba

- Eso tendras que averiguarlo vos, yo ya hice mucho diciendote eso - ella sonrio y se sento a mi lado

- Linda guitarra - me dijo para cambiar de tema

- lo se, por algo es mia - le dije mientras trataba de tocar pero no me salia una nota, de la nada ella me quito la guitarra y empezo a tocarla como si fuera una profesional - ¡ Wow !- fue lo unico que pude decir despues de haberla escuchado tocar - Nunca crei que una chica seria capaz de tocar tan bien una guitarra electrica

- Pues ahora la ves , es sensilla - dijo

- Si claro - le dije era una de las escalas mas dificiles

- Si quieres te enseño ? - yo levante la ceja pero acepte - pero primero explica lo que me dijiste - yo rodee los ojos - ¿ y ?

- Lysandro si gusta de ti - dije rapida y ella volvio a sonreir

- Yay - dijo felizmente aplaudiendo

- pero no quiero que nadie se entere , tengo una reputacion que mantener - ella acepto y se paro para empezar a enseñarme

Lysandro pv:

Despues que pasaron las clases busque a Su por toda la escuela pero no la encontre, supuse que se habia ido y decidi ir al zotano mientras me acerque escucha una escala de guitarra que era muy dificil, seguramente Castiel habia practicado mucho y por eso le habia salido, baje las escaleras y vi a Sucrette y Castiel tocando la guitarra juntos los dos eso no me gusto para nada e hice como que toci y ellos dejaron de tocar para saludarme

¿ Que les parece ?


	8. Chapter 8

Lys pv :

Todo el ensayo no pude concentrame, la razon fue porque de vez en cuando veia como Castiel y Sucrette se miraban y sonreian, eso me molestaba bastante. Cuando el ensayo termino, acompañe a Sucrette a la casa

- Gracias por acompañarme - me dijo con una sonrisa

- De nada -

- Pasa algo ? - ella me habia preguntado preocupada

- Que tanto hablabas con Castiel ? - le pregunte

- No te lo puedo decir - yo frunci el ceño - lo unico que te dire que se trataba de algo importante

- Ahora le ocultas cosas a tu mejor amigo ? - ella sonrio

- Siempre seras mi mejor amigo, pero esto es algo mio, cuando pueda te lo voy a decir - ella dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa muy grande

- Esta bien - bese su frente y ella entro a la casa

Su pv:

Me hizo gracias ver a Lys celoso, porque penso que entre Castiel y yo habia algo mas, pero lo unico que hacemos es juntarnos para tocar la guitarra y despues planear su fiesta secreta, pero nada mas. Cuando entre a mi casa mi tia estaba esperando , yo le dije donde estaba y el sonrio cuando supo que estaba con Lys. Siempre le agrado a mi tia y desde que era chica decia que ibamos a terminar juntos, pero nunca lo negue porque lo veia como un amigo, perto ahora es totalemente diferente


End file.
